survivor_dogs_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha's Revenge
Pack list Forest Pack (in order of rank) ''' '''Alpha: Young muscular tan female (also known as Scout) Beta: Black thick furred male (also known as Chain) Third-Dog: Young white muscular female with brown eyes (also known as Winter ) Hunters: Sun- Brown female chase-dog with sun marking on flank Midnight- Black female Farm-Dog with brown eyes Lola- Tan young female with brown eyes Sparrow- Young black and white Farm-Dog (pup of Midnight) Demetra- Female half-wolf with white fur Mist- Tan dappled young female Courtney- Red female with long fur Mimpi- Little male with small white fur Charcoal - Black female with short wiry fur Sky- White and tan young female swift-dog Patrol Dogs: Fox- Ginger female with white markings and long fur Bear- Short brown male Water - Cocoa female water-dog Ace- Young gray male swift-dog Sword- Tan and black male Fight-Dog Hurricane- Young black and tan female Fierce Dog Lightning- Young black and tan male Fierce Dog (litter-brother of Hurricane) Mason- Tan and white male Autumn- Ginger and white young female Farm Dog (litter-sister of Sparrow) Via - Young Black and tan female Omega: Small black male (also known as Bark) Desert Pack (in order of rank) Alpha: Sand colored female (also known as Wendy) Beta: Sand colored male Farm-Dog (also known as Dash) Third-Dog: Sand colored female Fight-Dog with shaggy fur Hunters: Wisp- Sand colored female swift-dog Sandy- Sand colored female Sandstorm- Sand colored male (litter-brother of Sandy) Dusty- Sand colored male Leopard- Sand colored female with mottled fur Dingo- Sand colored male dingo Patrol Dogs: Earth- Young brown fluffy female Weapon- Sand colored male with big scar Maple- Sand colored female with Oak- Sand colored male swift-dog Thunder- Sand colored male Laser- Sand colored muscular male Golden- Sand colored female chase-dog Shining- Sand colored female chase-dog (litter-sister of Golden) Omega: Male black wolf Dump Yard Pack (in order of rank) Alpha: Sleek female Fierce Dog with brown and tan fur (also known as Dagger) Beta: Tan male swift-dog with a small spot on flank (also known as Bullet ) Hunters: Wind- Young light gray muscular female Killer- Male Fierce Dog with black fur Claw- Slender thick furred male with golden fur Silver- Gray female Scratch- Old male Cherry- Red and brown female chase-dog Patrol Dogs: Diamond- Golden furred female Bite- Young male Fierce Dog with black and tan fur Stabber- Male hunt-dog with red fur Shredder- Male chase-dog with orange and black fur Spike- Tan and black male Fight-Dog Omega: Brown and tan furred male (also known as Otter) Lone Dogs: Jay- Black male Pearl- Lovely white and black female Morning Star- White female with small wrinkles Prologue Shivers cuddled with her littermates. Suddenly a sound woke up the pups, causing them to shiver. "Mother-Dog, what is that?" asked Shivers. "That's just Lightning." answered Mother-Dog. "Is he going to crush us?" asked Soft. "No, pups. There's nothing to be afraid of." answered Mother-Dog calmly. Flop sighed in relief. Fat raindrops fell into large pools of water. "I'm back!" barked a familiar voice. "Father-Dog!" yipped Run. "I want to teach you how to hunt." yapped Father-Dog. His beautiful white fur glistened in the moonlight. Flop tripped over a small twig. "I'm okay!" he yipped. "A creek is farther down the camp." barked Mother-Dog. Father-Dog nodded. The Pit Bulls bolted toward the creek. A blue gray dog with webbed paws was standing by the creek. ''Is that the River-Dog? '' thought Shivers. "It's the River-Dog!" yipped Run and Soft. The pups hopped around happily. "Pay attention, pups." barked Father-Dog. "Yes, Father-Dog." answered the pups. Father-Dog leaped into the deep creek. "He's strong!" yipped Soft. "And agile!" added Run. Suddenly a large current was heading Father-Dog's way! "River-Dog, help us!" howled the pups. River-Dog landed into the creek. "Help me!" howled Father-Dog. River-Dog swam in the creek, grabbing hold of Father-Dog. When River-Dog placed Father-Dog down, it was too late. Father-Dog had died. "No!" whined the pups. A brown dog with green eyes dug a hole and placed Father-Dog in it. "Are you Earth-Dog?" asked Shivers. The dog didn't say anything. "Can you even hear me?" asked Shivers. Earth-Dog gave the pups a lick and padded away. "THAT'S IT?!" asked Run with a snarl. "Can't the Spirit-Dogs talk?" asked Shivers. "That's what I was thinking." said Soft. "Come on, pups. It's time to go home." barked Mother-Dog. Chapter 1 "You did?" asked Winter. "Yes." answered Demetra. "We can find him soon." barked Alpha. Winter sniffed the air. Demetra was right! The young dog could smell the unfair Alpha that used to be the alpha of the Forest Pack. "He's very far away." said Beta. "We should drink the creek water before we search for him." barked Alpha. All of the dogs lapped up the fresh water. ''I wonder how far that wolf is. ''thought Winter. "Let's take some prey with us." said Lola. Sparrow nodded his head. Winter picked up two ferrets, while Sparrow took a fat rabbit. After the dogs had gathered all of the prey, they began to pad away from the camp into a deeper forest. Suddenly a sharpclaw sprang out of a bush and attacked Charcoal. Sword and Hurricane bit the sharpclaw on the neck, causing the savage beast to run away. "Thank you." said Charcoal. "Those sharpclaws are mean and savage." growled Water. "Hi, Leaf." called a voice softly. "Scribble?" asked Lola. "How did you survive?" "I learned how to hunt by myself and played dead when the foxes "killed" me." answered Scribble. "It's so nice to have you back!" yipped Lola. "Why are you heading away from the camp?" asked Scribble. "We're finding Demetra's cousin, who was our old alpha." answered Winter. "Since you were very brave, you can choose your own name!" barked Scout. "We found a white rabbit." barked Midnight. "Leaf, how come you didn't have a dog name yet?" asked Scribble. "I'm Lola now." answered Lola. Winter placed the pelt on the ground and told Scribble to stand on it. Scribble opened his eyes. "I will be Ripple, fast and graceful." barked Scribble. ''Ripple. I think the name suits him well. ''thought Winter. Ripple darted around the forest. The Forest Pack padded deeper into the forest until they couldn't walk anymore. ''I can't take this walking anymore! ''thought Winter as she collapsed onto the ground. "We should stop now." said Bear. "Bear is right." answered Alpha. Winter knew that every dog was tired and couldn't walk for a period of time. A white dog rushed to Beta. "Chain!" she yipped. "Morning Star!" howled Beta. "Who is Morning Star?" asked Sky. "She's another Lone Dog I met in the city!" answered Beta. Ripple and Lola were happy to see each other again. Winter hesitated. "Winter." called Autumn. "Yes?" asked Winter. "We have a problem." said Autumn. The ginger dog's eyes were filled with anxiousness. "Why is Morning Star still solitary?" asked Ripple. "I'm just not ready to be a Pack Dog yet." answered Morning Star. Winter and Autumn padded through the sunny clearing. All of the prey that the dogs hunted was gone! "How did this happen?' asked Winter with a whine.